


Familiar

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jordan being Jordan, Platonic Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Macy is used to Jordan.  Tumblr prompt fill.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> My first Crossing Jordan story in so very, very long. And the first I'm sharing publicly.

The shouting was far from unfamiliar or even surprising. There was only one person in the morgue who shouted like that, and anyone who had been there more than a month would recognize it in an instant. To Garret, it was almost natural-- so commonplace he sometimes didn't even notice it.

As the chief medical examiner passed the office-- the source of the racket-- he heard the distinct sound of a phone being slammed onto is receiver. The yelling immediately tapered off into frustrated murmuring and half-heard curses. He paused by the office door and a moment later Jordan stormed out, her expression incensed and wholly offended-- so, rather normal for Jordan.

"Can you believe that that Detective Arden had the gall to call _me_ insensitive?" she started without even a pause, walking right past Garret for him to follow in step. "Me! This coming from the jerk that made jokes at a crime scene in front of a victim's family. You know, and that's not the half of it! You would not believe the day I've been having!"

Only half-listening to the same complaints he had heard several times over the last twelve hours, Garret looked her over. Something about her seemed off and it look a moment for him to place it. He gave Jordan an incredulous look. "Where are your pants?”

She scowled, looking down at the skirt Garret knew for a fact she hadn't been wearing when she had come into work. "Don't even get be started," she growled. Garret just shook his head and hooked an arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, Jordan. Let me buy you a beer," he offered. Her frown ebbed slightly and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked towards the elevator. It was a silent response, but just as familiar as the angry shouting that had pierced through the walls just moments ago-- though this was much more welcome.


End file.
